


Fools of Us All

by Akaiba



Series: Fools of Us All [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm in love,” The mage declared in a determined whisper.</p><p>Anahlya blinked, “...sorry, what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools of Us All

**Author's Note:**

> Anahlya is Art_by_G's Human Paladin OC  
> Aeradun is my Human Mage OC  
> They are buddies. :)

Aeradun hated Ratchet. More specifically he hated the dry heat and the sun bearing down on him overhead. He had half a mind to hide himself away in their cabin and waste away the hours until they set sail again, but there was no way Anahlya would allow it. She hadn't been this relaxed in a long time and Aeradun couldn't begrudge her that, he'd be an awful friend if he even tried. 

 

Still, her ease was annoying Aeradun as he held a hand over his eyes and trudged after her. At least they looked to be heading towards the inn so the promise of a drink cheered him a little. 

 

He was tired from the cramped quarters on the ship and was enjoying the freedom to stretch his legs without the threat of being roped into deck work, or worse listening to more bawdy songs. Turning his head from side to side as he trailed after his friend so he could ease out his sore neck, he caught sight of something glinting.

 

Aeradun looked up to the railing along the edge of the small rise, just across from the inn. Platinum blonde hair, a spill of it over a broad shoulder, and shimmering in the sunlight. It was almost offensively bright and Aeradun scowled at the back of the person's head as they nodded to someone before them. He was looking out to the harbour and Aeradun willed him to turn around.

 

The stranger's ears bounced with the motion of another nod and Aeradun froze. A blood elf? Ratchet was a neutral port, currency all anyone really cared for, but Aeradun was curious and cautious of starting a fight.

 

The elf turned away from the companion he had been talking to, a goblin who chuckled as he lazily strolled away, and Aeradun saw the elf’s face. 

 

He had a stern set to his jaw and he stilled as he leaned back against the railing. 

 

He had blue eyes. So… not a blood elf then, but those eyes were looking straight at Aeradun.

 

Aeradun was stock still on the path to the inn but close enough to see the elf’s face. Whatever ease he had was gone, and Aeradun couldn't name what replaced it. He didn't seem angry, exactly, but he withdrew a step.

 

“There you are,” Anahlya’s voice filtered into Aeradun’s understanding slowly, as if from far away. “I've been looking for you-”

 

Without turning to look at her Aeradun flung an arm out to the young Paladin. His grip in pulling her was about as effective as if he'd tried to move an uncooperative gryphon so he whirled around to clasp her shoulders tight. Ratchet was a noisy port but they weren’t that far from where the elf stood so Aeradun kept his voice low. 

 

“I'm in love,” The mage declared in a determined whisper.

 

Anahlya blinked, “...sorry, what?”

 

“I'm in love, Ana!”

 

“I was only away for a minute,” She insisted incredulously, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Him-!” Aeradun turned to point but when his own gaze followed to where the high elf had been leaning against the railing, the elf was no longer there. “I… I swear, he was… he was right there.”

 

Anahlya stared at the mage as Aeradun forlornly looked around and she rolled her eyes. “You saw a pretty elf and fell in love, huh?” Aeradun gave no response so she sighed and tugged at his elbow, and with her doing the pulling on his soft robe he stumbled after her easily. “I need a drink, and sounds like you might too. Or five. Love at first sight isn't a thing, you know that?”

 

“You'll see,” Aeradun looked back over his shoulder to see the elf but he was gone. He kept a lookout late into the afternoon as their ship made ready to depart again, but Aeradun caught no sight of the elf.

  
It was suddenly very important that he have business in Ratchet again; dry air, scorching sun and all.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
